This invention relates to fifth wheel hitches, and in particular to a lightweight fifth wheel hitch assembly.
Fifth wheel hitches are used in a wide variety of commercial and recreational vehicle applications. Typically, fifth wheel hitches include a top plate that is pivotably supported from and with respect to the associated vehicle. In the present competitive marketplace, the top plates must be designed to support the necessary loads, while simultaneously keeping manufacturing costs at a minimum. Additionally, due to road weight limits for commercial trucks, the hitch assembly should be low in weight so as to allow more cargo weight to be hauled. Further, the overall fifth wheel hitch must be easy to assemble during the construction thereof and easy to adjust during use, thereby assuring proper connection between the fifth wheel hitch and associated kingpin and complying with safety standards.